


The Wolf and the Swan

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Fanart for inexplicifics' The Accidental Warlord and His Pack series, Lambert and Milena.
Comments: 95
Kudos: 435
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW, Inspired by inexplicific Accidental Warlord AU





	The Wolf and the Swan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With a Conquering Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273713) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



Fanart of Lambert and Milena, from inexplicifics' lovely The Accidental Warlord AU.

Video of painting progress here: <https://youtu.be/jdSGkTZ9Cqg>

I can be found on twitter @anakudou, on discord as Ilisidi#2220, and on instagram @ArtbyAnaJS

I often live-stream while I'm painting, so if you are interested in that, I'm on twitch at [liaonyxrayne](http://www.twitch.tv/liaonyxrayne)

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CHr4MaCAGD2/>


End file.
